The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device having a first game scheme involving a symbol generator, a second game and a first game terminator.
Contemporary gaming devices such as slot machines include a primary game and one or more bonus rounds. The primary games typically enable a player to generate one or more symbols using a symbol generator. The traditional symbol generator is a set of reels, where each reel displays a plurality of symbols. If the player reaches a predetermined combination of symbols, the player wins a value. In addition, if the player reaches a bonus triggering event, the gaming device advances the player to a bonus round where the player can accumulate additional values. The traditional bonus triggering event occurs when the player reaches a predetermined combination of symbols on a plurality of reels.
The existing primary games provide players with values and bonus triggering events based upon symbols that a player reaches using a symbol generator. These gaming devices do not include secondary games which accompany the symbol generator, wherein the secondary games also provide the player with values, bonus triggering events or other awards.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new game schemes for gaming devices which include a symbol generator and one or more secondary games for providing players with awards such as values and bonus triggering events.
The present invention overcomes the above shortcomings by providing a gaming device having a primary game which includes one or more, but preferably one, symbol generator and one or more secondary games. A symbol generator can be any mechanism in physical or video form, any mathematical calculation or model, any computer program or any technique which generates one or more symbols. Preferably, the symbol generator is a set of rotating reels where each reel displays a set of symbols. However, a symbol generator can involve other concepts such as a rotating wheel divided into a plurality of areas with symbols on those areas, a set of dice, one or more coins or a physical or virtual container which mixes a plurality of symbols and generates one or more symbols.
A secondary game can be any activity which provides a player with the opportunity to gain an award. The term award, as used herein includes one or more values or an opportunity to gain one or more values. Such an opportunity can be provided by triggering a bonus round. Preferably, a secondary game requires the player to complete a plurality of steps before reaching a win condition. When the player reaches a win condition in the secondary game, the gaming device provides the player with an award. Some examples of the preferred secondary games which require step-by-step progression are: (a) games which require a player to align a predetermined number of markers on a grid in a particular pattern; (b) games which involve the player competing against the gaming device, incorporating concepts such as those used in tic-tac toe, chess or checkers; and (c) games involving races and chases where the race or chase is carried out in a step-by-step process.
In operation, when the symbol generator generates one or more predetermined symbols, the gaming device operates or plays one or more secondary games. The gaming device may do so by enabling the player to use an input device to play the secondary game or the gaming device may automatically play the secondary game. If the player reaches a win condition in the secondary game, the gaming device provides the player with an award.
In one preferred embodiment, the symbol generator is a plurality of reels displaying a plurality of symbols, and each reel is associated with an independent secondary game. The secondary game involves a grid including a plurality of locations. When the player aligns a predetermined number of markers in a predetermined pattern on the grid, a win condition occurs. In operation, if a reel displays a predetermined symbol, the gaming device operates or plays the secondary game associated with that reel. The gaming device does so by displaying a marker at a particular location on the associated secondary game. Where the gaming device locates the marker can be predetermined or determined by the computer of the gaming device during the game. Preferably, the reel indicates where the marker will be located with a symbol which bears a message. Each time the reels spin, the process of generating a predetermined symbol and displaying a marker on the associated secondary game repeats itself until a win condition occurs. However, it should be appreciated that the symbols on a reel will not include a marker upon each spin of the reels.
In this embodiment, it is also preferable that each location on the grid of each secondary game is associated with a value. When a marker is positioned on the location, the player gains the value associated with that location. It is also preferable that the gaming device uses a cross-game symbol in conjunction with displaying a marker on a secondary game. A cross-game symbol is any symbol which is used by or displayed on the symbol generator and which is also used by or displayed on the secondary games. Preferably, the cross-game symbol is the same as the marker. Here, each reel displays at least one cross-game symbol, and when the symbol generator generates one or more predetermined symbols, the gaming device moves the cross-game symbol from the reels to the secondary games associated with such reels.
The game scheme of the present invention adds one or more secondary games to the traditional symbol generator used in primary games. When the symbol generator generates one or more predetermined symbols, the gaming device operates or plays one or more secondary games. When a player reaches a win condition in a secondary game, the gaming device provides the player with one or more of a variety of awards. Preferably, the award is a credit, bonus value or the triggering of a bonus round where the player can accumulate additional bonus value or credits.
In a further alternative embodiment of the present invention, the gaming device enables a player to play a first game having a symbol generator, a second game and a first game terminator. Preferably, the symbol generator includes a plurality of video reels. Preferably, each of the reels has a plurality of predetermined symbols thereon. In one embodiment, at least one of the reels includes at least one termination symbol and is sometimes referred to herein as a termination reel, and at least one of the other reels includes at least one second game triggering symbol and is sometimes referred to herein as second game triggering reel.
The gaming device further includes at least one independently operated second game. Preferably, each of the second games is associated with a different one of the second game triggering reels. The gaming device also includes a processor which controls the reels and the second games. If one of the predetermined second game triggering symbols occurs on one of the second game triggering reels, then the processor operates the second game associated with the second game triggering reel. It should be appreciated that the processor preferably only operates the second game that is associated with the second game triggering reel upon which the second game triggering symbol occurred. In alternative embodiments, the occurrence of the second game triggering symbol on the second game triggering reel could cause the processor to operate any one or all of the second games. Further, it should be appreciated that in alternative embodiments, a number of second game triggering symbols could be required to occur on the second game triggering reels before the processor operates the second game associated therewith.
When a termination trigger occurs on at least one of the termination reels, the processor terminates the first game. In one embodiment, the termination trigger is the occurrence of one of the predetermined termination symbols on one of the termination reels. In alternative embodiments, the termination trigger is the occurrence of more than one such as a designated number of the termination symbols on one of the termination reels. In further alternative embodiments, the termination trigger occurs across all of the termination reels.
Each second game includes at least one win condition in one embodiment of the gaming device according to the present invention. In one embodiment, the win condition includes a plurality of predetermined second game symbols. When the win condition occurs, the processor provides an award to the player. In one embodiment, the award is a predetermined number of free activations of the first game. Alternatively, the award could be a value, a credit, a number of credits, or an opportunity to gain a value.
In one embodiment, the second game includes an automatic win condition. In this embodiment, the player is able to select one choice from a plurality of displayed choices. Each displayed choice includes an associated award. Preferably, each displayed choice has a different award associated therewith. In one embodiment, the award is a predetermined number of free activations of the first game. Alternatively, the award could be a value, a credit, a number of credits, or an opportunity to gain a value.
In one embodiment, the player is able, with each activation of the second game, to select at least one choice from a plurality of displayed choices. In this embodiment, the player keeps selecting choices until a win condition occurs. The win condition could include all or a predetermined number of the plurality of displayed choices. Thus, the player must select all or a predetermined number of the plurality of displayed choices for the win condition to occur.
It should be appreciated that the player may only obtain an award associated with a win condition if the win condition is achieved prior to the termination of the first game. Thus, a player may only obtain an award associated with a win condition if all or a predetermined number of the choices are obtained prior to termination of the first game.
In one embodiment, the second game is reset after a random number of activations of the first game. Alternatively, the second game is reset after a predetermined number of activations of the first game. In one embodiment, the second game is reset to a state before any predetermined second game symbols or displayed choices have been acquired by a player. Thus, when a win condition in the second game includes a plurality of predetermined second game symbols, any second game symbols that the player had acquired would be automatically forfeited when the second game is reset.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a method for operating a gaming device is provided. The method includes a first step of providing a predetermined number of activations of a first game to a player. In one embodiment, the first game is a slot game including a plurality of video reels and the activations provided to the player are free spins of the reels. Preferably, each of the reels has a plurality of symbols thereon. The method further includes the steps of causing an activation of the first game and subtracting one activation from the activations (e.g., the free spins) provided to the player.
In one embodiment, the first game is terminated when a termination trigger occurs during the first game. Preferably, the termination trigger is associated with one of the reels. In one embodiment, the termination trigger is the occurrence of one of the predetermined termination symbols on the reel associated with the termination trigger. Alternatively, the termination trigger requires the occurrence of the more than one such as a designated number of the termination symbols on the reel associated with the termination trigger.
In one embodiment, the method further includes the step of initiating at least one independently operated second game when a predetermined event occurs during the first game. Preferably, each of the second games is associated with a different one of the reels. In one embodiment, the predetermined event is the occurrence of one of the predetermined second game triggering symbols on the second game triggering reel associated with the second game. Preferably, each second game is only initiated when the predetermined event occurs on the respective second game triggering reel.
The method, in one embodiment, repeats all of the steps from the step of causing an activation of the first game through the step of initiating the second game. Preferably, these steps repeat until the first game has been terminated or until the player has no activations or free spins remaining. Thus, the player may be able to exhaust their free spins before the first game terminates. However, it should be appreciated that if the termination trigger occurs, the remaining number of free spins are not able to be used as the first game terminates without giving the player an opportunity to exhaust the free spins.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a gaming device having a game scheme involving a symbol generator and secondary award triggering games.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a terminator for terminating the game scheme upon the occurrence of a predetermined termination trigger.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the Figures.